


夏日泡影

by Aredhel_M



Series: 不要温柔地走进那些良夜 [3]
Category: RPS罢了
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 泽尔达性转注意是海+泽搞菲菲（。）黄色废料罢勒





	夏日泡影

**Author's Note:**

> 泽尔达性转注意  
> 是海+泽搞菲菲（。）  
> 黄色废料罢勒

 

 

**第一个炎夏**

 

 

 

醉倒之前，他没能猜出那个谜语。

斯芬克斯在炫目的霓虹灯下摇头晃脑，“太阳为何在夜晚升起？”他辅一抬眼，五彩缤纷的亮丽灯光以胶卷倒带的速度褪去了颜色，潮水般的欢声笑语顷刻间消饵，他被一轮耀日攫住了呼吸。

——我知道，我知道。他像幼年时觊觎奖章的孩童一样匆忙举起右手答道，“因为夜晚独为她降生。”

傻子！斯芬克斯怒吼后又嬉笑，“夜晚从不为衬托光辉而降生，竖起耳朵，听听神谕！”

他噤声，浑然不知襟前雪白的玫瑰被打翻的红酒染上颜色，“那是舞池中最耀眼的星星。”他们笑说，一个个燕尾礼服笑意张狂，捧上大把溢美之词向新晋的夜之女神献媚——不！是太阳！他在心里喊道，目光越过那些黯淡的群星和尘埃，直直望向太阳。

他并未被灼伤，因为太阳有一双深绿色的眼眸。她接住了他痴迷眷恋的目光，在众人簇拥之下给了他一个轻佻的飞吻。

 “来呀小美人，我知道你想和我跳舞。”她侧身滑步，拨开重重人群轻巧地移到他身边。

他的朋友嬉笑着把他向前推去，他被一双修长的，指尖饰以朱红丹蔻的手带入舞池，乐团停了下来，摒弃了轻快喧嚣的爵士乐，改而演奏优雅舒缓的华尔兹。

噢，斯芬克斯。他想到，他陷入了一个爱情的谜团。

 

两个星期前他还在为和自己爱慕的女演员共进晚餐而激动不已。威尔逊吊儿郎当地凑上来问道：“所以你到底去不去和我们打棒球？”旁边一个金发男孩很不屑地笑道：“你没看出来嘛，他还在和诺克斯女神翩翩起舞呢。”

菲茨杰拉德攥紧了手心里握着的一枚金叶子，回过神来又成了那个温文尔雅与同学打成一片的大学男孩，“去，当然去，我可不愿意听今天下午的比较文学，我宁愿在四点钟喝酒。”一群人哄笑了起来，其中一个嚷着：“菲茨，没想到你还是个反叛者。”他被人群围在中间得意地笑道：“迟早有一天我会亲手撕毁禁酒令，你们等着瞧。”男孩们哄笑成一团，正午的阳光带着酒意把他们都晒得醉醺醺。

那时纽约城高耸入云的建筑屈指可数，因而下午两三点的阳光可以穿透云层直直落在男孩们奔跑着的棒球场上，这炎炎夏日给了倾慕者一个献殷勤的机会——威尔逊散落的背包和球衣旁守着几位拿着白毛巾和矿泉水的娇俏姑娘。

菲茨杰拉德打了两局就气喘吁吁，但他笑的很漂亮，足够让在场的每一个人微微失神。他歪着脑袋用T恤衫的短袖擦汗，一头灿烂的金发因汗水笼上一层淡色薄雾，“哦你看，他可真好看，我要变心了。”姑娘们窃窃私语，暧昧的目光落在他身上，并不担心那金发缪斯本人听到。

小缪斯走到姑娘们身边，笑着接过她们递来的水瓶灌了几口后漫不经心地问道：“下课这么早？”姑娘们相视一笑，心照不宣地打着招呼，“你也好啊，斯科特，打得不错。”菲茨杰拉德道了谢，过了一会儿有人匆匆忙忙跑来跟他说，传达室有他的一封信。

一封粉色的信。

他感到自己的心脏几乎停了一秒，随后疯狂的震颤，仿佛要跃出他的胸腔，“是谁，究竟是谁？”他蹭地一下跳了起来，飞快往传达室跑去，身后那些窃窃的嬉笑离他远去了，而那个滚烫的名字在他喉咙里呼之欲出。

泽尔德·赛尔。

他颤抖着拆开信封，封口被撕扯成曲曲折折的海岸线，他隔着一张厚重的羊皮信纸望向海岸那端。那是一份邀请函。夜女神诺克斯的邀请函。

他翻看了一下自己的时间表，随后又热烈地亲吻着末尾的落款签名——让莎士比亚和《奥德赛》见鬼去吧！他情不自禁地大笑出声，仿佛载誉而归的勇士迎接着众人诧异惊讶的目光，“威尔逊！瞧瞧，这是什么？”他傻笑着晃了晃那张粉色、洒了香水的邀请函，在威尔逊意欲伸手接过看个究竟的时候猛地藏到身后。

“得了吧！羞不羞！”威尔逊嗤笑道，看他的样子像看一个情窦初开的小男孩，他确实单纯的像个男孩，不过因为有了花冠女神的加冕，现在成了一个雀跃的王子。

“等着，我一定会娶到公主。”他在棒球场上许下自己的誓言，声音透着喜悦的庄严，仿佛站在神坛之上，信誓旦旦对阿芙洛狄特承诺他的贡品。

“想要得到爱情，你得先付出代价，我的小丘比特，你想用什么交换？”

“阿芙洛狄特，我恳求您，予我爱情。我愿献出我的一腔热忱，我的诗歌，我的荣誉，我的心。”

 

从普林斯顿到布鲁克林，要坐上整整三个小时的长途客车。休学的那一年他在这条线上往返过很多次，纵使路途中有书籍陪伴他也依然觉得遥远，但如今布鲁克林那灯红酒绿的琳琅画面就浮现在他眼前，他好像只是靠着窗户发了会儿呆，大巴车就停在了汽车站。菲茨杰拉德拎着一个皮箱，里头的一半空间用来装他的书和稿纸，慢慢地在街上走着，心里反反复复算着时日。

炎热的正午，毒辣的阳光落在纽约街头，蒸腾起一片汽油和棕榈树叶混杂的气味，闻起来像融化的橡胶轮胎。这并非难以忍受，如果你躁动的内心不止是被炎热的天气炙烤着，但这绝不是能诞生伟大文学作品的意境，至少不符合他的美学原则。或许他可以在这个夏天租一辆汽车，然后，如果她愿意的话，他们可以横跨整个美国版图往西边去。西边，西边有什么？他在书里读到过，那长长的海岸线和波光粼粼的海面，夏日的阳光让沙滩变成一片流动的金矿，棕榈树和柏油路，新建成的九十九号国道。这些他不是没有见到过，但他总觉得远方是不一样的。如果他能走得更远，大西洋的另一边，他的父母，父母的父母回溯流连的故乡。

西部当然比不上纽约，他对纽约又爱又恨找不到归路，因而西部成了流亡者逃难的好去处。

“谁放逐了你？”泽尔德在电话里笑着问道。

“没有谁，”菲茨杰拉德舔了舔发干的嘴唇，喉咙里仿佛有一团火在烧，“我径自招供画押，自愿被爱情俘虏。”

 

那是1919年的夏天，他们从百老汇出来时场面一片混乱。凯旋的士兵被鲜花和掌声簇拥着，街头艺人演奏起欢快的歌曲，那些高大英俊的士兵从卡车上跳下来，牵起随便什么姑娘的手就在马路中央跳起了舞。泽尔德看了咯咯直笑，拉着菲茨杰拉德就往人群里窜。他们在大街上同欢欣的人群一起跳舞，大胆的小贩趁机当街售卖掺有酒精的气泡饮料，即便方才百老汇那两张黄金座位已经花光了他这一个月写稿子所挣的外快，他仍坚持不让泽尔德付钱，“绅士总是这样做的。”他吹了声口哨快活地说道。随后他笑了，为他的这声口哨道歉。泽尔德脉脉地看着他，用一个贴面吻原谅了这个天使一样的男孩。

街头乐队演奏欢快的乐曲，是年轻人喜欢的鼓点急促节奏强烈的爵士乐，每个人的情绪都被这氛围所感染，他们的快乐像满溢的甜酒。忽然人群中爆发出一阵鼓掌和口哨声，菲茨杰拉德仰起头朝声源望去，发现一对士兵和姑娘正忘情地拥吻在一起。他这才意识到之前那点意犹未尽是缺在哪里，转头却看到一身金色连衣裙的泽尔德轻快地在一名年轻的士兵脸颊上亲了一下。

菲茨杰拉德瞪大了眼睛，他和泽尔德逐渐被兴奋的人群层层隔开，正当他要踮起脚尖大声呼唤泽尔德名字的时候，一个人从身后压住了他的肩膀。

“你看上去渴望一个吻。”那男人比他稍高一些，一身陆军军装，肩上还挂着几个勋章。他只觉一阵铺天盖地的压迫感，那人不由分说地挑起他的下巴吻了他。他被那突如其来的深吻惊得腿软，全身的重量便倚在那人揽着他腰背的手臂上。

头昏脑涨的时刻，他只能看见那双蓝眼睛。

一片喧闹之中，他们寂静地拥吻着。为什么人在同别人接吻时只能听见自己的心跳声？穿军装的男人叩开他的手掌，在他的手心一笔一划写字。

那男人的指尖滚烫惊人，落下的字符仿佛烙印一样烫在他的皮肤上。

“H·E·M·I·N·G·W·A·Y。”

 

自那之后，他梦中频频出现扑火的飞蛾和士兵的吻，起先是没有名字的缱绻缠绵，梦里梦外想起都叫他脸红心跳的水声情潮，他的眼蓝得像波尔斯老牌琴酒，又像氢气在纯氧中燃烧。烈性酒，烈性炸药，不属于他的战争，当然他也没有想到再次见到他的时候会非他不可。他迷惑了，这人生尚未开始就仿佛全部结束了的年纪，他有汹涌澎湃讲故事的冲动，可他什么也写不出来。在他打工的酒吧里墙壁上贴着红唇女郎的廉价海报，桃花心木的二手吧台溅满酒渍永远也擦不干净，“斯科特！”于是他水盈盈的梦境就被一声呵斥刺破，他负责的那些桌子人都走空了，三点半，妖魔鬼怪都该休息的时刻酒吧门口站了个抽烟的男人。

他认出了那宽厚的背影和沙金色的头发，无法不去想的吻，剧烈跳动的心脏先一步喊出了那人的名字，而他佯装从不认识他似的端着托盘彬彬有礼道：“先生，您的伦敦干金。”

海明威摁灭烟头，眨眼的功夫那酒保便闪身不见了。他没有加冰，鬼使神差地辱没了调酒师的尊严，他以为这样他就会来找他理论，然后告诉他海明威究竟是他的名还是他的姓，整整一个晚上，或者说他离他轮值结束前的半个钟头，直到菲茨杰拉德下班离开，他都没有跟他讲一句话。

我的心被伤透了，他想，于是这个男人的影子化为稿子里一个负心汉的轮廓。

 

很快他的公寓里就迎来一位不请自来的访客，他结束了酒吧晚班侍者的兼职，精疲力竭地打开公寓狭窄的门，黑暗中亮着一支蜡烛，而那点微不足道的烛火像是从那男人眼里反射的光，阒寂深夜里燃烧的月亮正是他的眼。

波尔斯琴酒和氢气火焰，海明威站起来，他的影子剧烈地跳动了一下，跃起成为白墙上一只虎视眈眈的猛兽。猫从他的腿上跳下来，不满地咪了一声，菲茨杰拉德倒退一步，诧异许久才问，“你是怎么进来的？”

海明威抱起猫塞进他怀里，搂着他进了客厅又顺手反锁了门，“我替你关了窗户。”他答道。

“猫是怎么回事？”

“不加冰的伦敦干金，”他提醒道，“不过，是要回礼的。”

菲茨杰拉德弄着怀里的猫，波斯长毛猫，还很小，娇气水灵，一双罕见的绿眼睛——“这双眼，我想到你。”海明威又说，“想到我吻过的漂亮男孩儿。”他的口气戏谑又轻佻，眼神却沉甸甸，像墙上匍匐的猛兽眈眈地凝视着他，菲茨杰拉德正想说你莫名其妙夜闯私宅，脸却先红了，半天只憋出个，“你别瞎说。”

海明威赶走他怀里的猫，让菲茨杰拉德像猫一样被他搂在怀里，闷笑一声，“我没瞎说，还有，不是夜闯私宅，”他看了他一眼，“罗密欧去找朱丽叶莎士比亚也没管那叫非法入侵——”

“那叫什么？”他着了道，又着了迷，二十岁的海明威英俊得宛若神祇，衬衫领子上烟草的味道犹如引领朝圣者步入圣殿的燃烧脂膏，他的身体仿佛一座岿然堡垒，在过去的几个月或者几年里他就是这样像堡垒一样稳固着部队的防线，攻破一座又一座的城池，最后来到他脚下。

“为我们祈祷吧。”海明威说，没有回答他的问题，他们幼稚的调情突然被一种沉重辉煌的东西笼罩了，为此他发誓绝不会再次品尝爱情的滋味，“就像我们明天必须死去那样。”

战争都教会了你什么？他悄声问道。

夏夜的黎明来得格外早，深蓝天空上的颜料被一层层洗刷，褪去靛蓝和沉黑，逐渐展露碧蓝的底色，他们在沙发前的地毯上拥吻，窗外送来一阵阵罗勒和薄荷的清香，逐渐地，他感受不到自己身体的边界，像在太阳下融化了一样。

直至巴黎重逢前，他们都没有再见过面。临走时海明威告诉他自己的名是厄内斯特，不过他拥有随意称呼他的权利，于是他笑了，“海姆，写信给我。”

 

他需要时间写作，花天酒地一晚上，第二天清晨也无法清醒。他短暂地戒掉了酒精和意乱情迷，那段时间泽尔德像是消失了一样，海明威的信件却如雪花一样频频飘落到他狭窄公寓的信箱里。他来信频繁，信中却只字不提他们之间热切的情谊和滚烫的吻，他去做了记者，信件里除却问候都是关于印第安纳人的生老病死，河流的冰层和冻在冰面上的独木舟，菲茨杰拉德第一眼见到这个男人就明白他是风中的火种，永远无法真正在某处停留。这是他漂泊的宿命，但海明威从不觉得漂泊是诅咒，他欣然接受他的命运，坦言一成不变的生活毫无疑问会毁了他。

“我是个写作者，我需要偶然的、新鲜的感受。”

海明威的来信叠了高高一摞，他这才听到传入纽约城的风言风语，关于泽尔德和她的家族，纽约上流社会的谋杀无不以此开头。他们说早就有这样的传言，泽尔德是他们家族的异类，据传她其实是男子，却在宴会上盖过了所有光彩照人名媛的风头，她和他父亲——他们总是在犹豫是用他还是她，彻底决裂了。

那之后的第二周，泽尔德以她自己的名义举办了全纽约前所未有的盛大晚宴。发出去的邀请函无一不得到回应，甚至没有接到邀请的都挤破了脑袋想要一睹这世纪盛宴的风采。花园和喷泉池完全是凡尔赛宫的复刻，拉朵娜池中纯金的青蛙和蜥蜴仰望着竖立在大理石同心底座上的女神，芙洛拉池畔摆满鲜花绿枝，瑟列斯被爱神簇拥，在麦穗、矢车菊和玫瑰铺就的地毯上席地而坐，而泽尔德身着长裙头戴王冠，威严地坐在宝座之上。

她是国王，也是王后。她代表着被神明照亮的夜晚，泽尔德从王座上径直走来，向他伸出手，“结束我的痛苦。”她命令道。

 

 

 

**烟雾缭绕的初冬**

 

“我要给你讲个故事。”他吸了一口烟，白雾浑浑缭绕，梦境朦胧。“两个爱情杀手之间的故事。他们相互撕碎，又相互填补，彼此嫉妒，又彼此爱慕。”

“在这之前，我要问问你如何定义呼啸的阳光与河岸？在一个满是阴云又阳光当头的日子里我在读《福音书》，神学课上一半的人昏昏欲睡，另一半有先见之明的早就跑去打棒球了，某个时刻，我忽然发现基督和诗人之间隐秘的联系，他们痛苦而轻盈的灵魂在准备好去爱这世间的一切之前就已经在爱了。我又觉人之渺小，一个人仅能爱上另一个，不求回报的东西有两样，诗人的赞美和基督的爱。”

“我还欠着一份回礼，海明威从没有提起过这件事，只是在信件里频频询问它的近况。那只波斯猫已经死了，泽尔德喂了水还是别的什么，送到医生那儿之前它就已经骨瘦如柴，只会焦虑地舔舐自己的长毛，然后呕出一团团毛球。它死了，我想到那间逼仄公寓里的夏夜，和一些没来得及开始的事情。又一次她喝到半梦半醒，倚在我肩上——她比我还要高上一点，似真似假地说她嫉妒引起我注意的任何一样东西，哪怕是一只猫。第二天我发现抽屉里叠了一摞的信件全都不见了，还没到点燃壁炉的时节，炉子里就已经落了一片灰。”

“她仿着我的笔迹和口吻给海明威寄去绝交的信，此后我就再也没收到过海姆的来信。也许他又写来过，想也知道，无缘无故我怎么会要和他绝交，但那些信都被藏起来或者烧掉了，我忍不住说了几句，那只猫和那些信，泽尔德歇斯底里大闹了一场，指责我说海明威才是我的丈夫，她只不过是情人。我正觉得哪里不对劲，泽尔德就摔门而去，一连两个月音讯全无。那时她便开始显露日后精神失常的征兆，我以为她只是单纯的嫉妒。”

“我一度心灰意冷，触摸不到自己的脉搏。正是那段时间我开始写《人间天堂》，1920年完稿后顺利初版，意想不到的成功，所有我曾经艳羡的，名望，金钱，赞誉和名流潮水一样向我涌来，泽尔德终于接受了我的求婚，我们搬去巴黎定居。”

 

离开纽约城之前的一个夏日，菲茨杰拉德的生活天翻地覆之前最后的一个夏日，他租了一辆汽车——如今他有能力负担得起昂贵的跑车，但为了实现年少的誓言，他租了一辆车，和泽尔德沿着九十九号公路一直往西走，直到海边，“在我同意之前，只能由我来吻你。” 她拒绝过很多次他的求婚，但从不拒绝他的吻，那是在他的《人间天堂》出版之前，天知道艾莫里和菲茨杰拉德究竟有什么区别。

他们不断地不断地在人群里离散又相遇，她诚然有不少缺点，嫉妒之心的萌芽被视为另一种形式的缺陷和邪恶，但他几乎是以基督受难的姿态去爱她，爱她夏日的影和心中展翅的鹰，爱和欲本不是一样东西。

她读他的作品，写很长很长的评论，精准又贴切，一针见血指出不足。他同样发现她在写作，他说，你怎么不跳舞了。

泽尔德笑得微妙，他们之间流动着的爱与恨边界模糊的空气，“你需要换换环境。我们去巴黎。”

 

 

 

**巴黎的所有夜晚**

 

“乔伊斯，”海明威眼也不眨一下，盯着菲茨杰拉德，仿佛他正在念一段审判词而非阐述文学评论，“我有没有告诉过你，他读起来像风雪夜里的撞钟，冰冷，沉闷，抓不住若有若无的那缕冷意就像无法捕捉的一阵朔风。”

再见的时候，海明威和他之前遇见那个二十岁的士兵又不一样了。他们彻夜畅谈文学和梦境，另一个版本的故事里，海明威对他说道，我等了二十六年我们才遇见。

他质问他为何不回他的信，五年后菲茨杰拉德终于确信那些来自海明威的信件全都被泽尔德截获，烧毁或者埋藏，都一样，他们错过了整整五年的时光。

泽尔德和海明威互相厌恶的事实，两人从没想过在菲茨杰拉德面前隐瞒，亦或是让气氛缓和哪怕一点点，在他们吵得不欢而散的深夜里，海明威带他去自己的公寓里看那封绝交信。

一路上，海明威都在指责泽尔德的不是，他辩护了几句，海明威突然神色变得十分古怪，酸涩嫉妒的情人的苦笑，他替他们脱下外套，四月的巴黎夜晚依然沁凉，他卷烟，菲茨杰拉德就坐在他小公寓的床头翻阅手稿，拉丁区的夜永远生机勃勃，高等学府、咖啡馆、古董饰品店、酒馆、书店和各色餐厅塞满了曲折小巷的铺面，有人喝醉了开始大声唱歌，菲茨杰拉德听了两句，和着吉他，是首情歌。

于是他又想起了1919年街头意犹未尽的那个吻，以及温柔的夏夜窗外飘来的罗勒和薄荷的清香，海明威的薄荷烟刺激着他的感官，他喝了酒，醉了，他承受不了酒精的侵蚀正如他无法承受海明威炽热的目光，他放弃抵抗一般倒在床上，听见海明威开始长篇大论。

 

“他们都会以为黛西是泽尔德，不，那是因为他们不知道，纸醉金迷才是泽尔德的具象化，而黛西迪克盖茨比随便什么人都好，根本都是你自己。”海明威深吸一口薄荷烟，淡色雾霭缭绕在菲茨杰拉德醉红的耳廓旁，那男人好似用那精巧的话语活生生地解剖他，一寸一寸，削入耳骨，“我知道你是谁。你爱他。而你也不能不爱我。”

魔鬼。他愣愣地盯着那双布满老茧和伤痕的双手解开他雪白衬衫的纽扣，温温柔柔，珠贝润白的钮扣安静的被针线钉在原位——噗嗤一声，他扯下他胸口的那粒圆润扣子，宛若骑士献给国王，国王傲慢肆意地留下一个吻。他当着他的面揉弄捏按衬衫下艳红的两点，羞耻感没有让他出声制止或推拒，而是让他闭上了眼。

 “忘掉他，也别再想什么黛西，你是我的。”

是，他想起来了。地狱的魔王也曾是天使，即使堕落也依然是。他一定拥有一张倾倒众生的面容，引得众天使纷纷为他坠落，如饮鸩酒，揽月如镜中花。

“我是你的。”他说，仿佛抛下一切在九十九号公路上向前行驶，一去不返。并心甘情愿。

他们隔着薄荷味的烟雾接吻，彼此都尝到情泪的苦咸，海明威将他们的性器拢在掌心揉搓，他赤裸的身体里涌起一阵酸涩的潮，他在一个爱人的床上想另一个。

海明威注意到他的出神，粗暴地把他翻身压在床上，他喜欢在他耳边说话，常年搏击锻炼出来的结实体魄带来无法言喻的压迫感，白墙上的兽影终于化为实体，他都没有怎么认真地扩张，像是一门心思想让他的男孩疼痛，菲茨杰拉德受不住地哭出声来，他这才放慢了抽送的节奏，“怎么，他没有像我这样操过你？”

“你在说什么啊……泽尔德……怎么可能……”他咬着枕头，哭得舌头打结，话都说不清，男孩，在海明威眼里他永远只是个男孩，哭红的眼角格外惹人爱怜。于是他心软了，翻过身，将菲茨杰拉德抱在怀里吻去他的眼泪，“只有我。是不是。”

他不答话，单单扭过头去不看他。像是被折辱的漂亮玩物，又尝到了快乐的甜头而不愿承认，“你就不能，你就不能温柔一点——”

“你不就喜欢我这样？”

他愣了一下，耳朵尖红得通透莹润，能滴出血。海明威不再逗他，缓慢地、坚定地挺入他的身体里，船行过狭窄的航道，他扣着菲茨杰拉德的手，好像握住半壁天堂。

他们安静沉默地做爱，一段时间里，菲茨杰拉德只能听见他梦里令人脸红心跳的啧啧水声，肉体撞击的拍打溅起一阵阵情欲的潮，再过几年他就不记得巴黎的冬天下的是雪还是灰烬了，很可能是灰烬，来自那些不曾阅读就被焚毁的信件。

 

门锁咔哒一声，有人推门而入。

“啊哈，我就知道你们会在这里。”那声音轻佻而欢愉，带着揶揄的暧昧钩子似的挑拨着他敏感的神经。

菲茨杰拉德被他操的喘着气呻吟，那男人毫不避讳，当着来人的面愈发粗暴地抚弄着他的性器，他朦胧一片的视线里那抹金色越来越近，他羞耻又难耐，扯着海明威衬衫的领子小声哭了起来。

“你放开我……”

那男人在他耳边喘着粗气，并不答话。他越哭海明威就操他越狠，一下一下莽撞又挑逗地在欲望殿宇深处的圣坛边徘徊，却偏不给他一个痛快，“爱哭。”来人走到床边，轻轻笑了，语调充满溺爱的遐思，那双香槟味的修长双手抚上他的脸，拭去他眼角滑落的泪水。

“他弄的你不舒服对不对？”泽尔德的声音低沉而沙哑，仿若银铃擦过砂纸，引得他心间一阵悸动，呻吟从艳红的嘴角泄出。

 “我会让你舒服的。”说罢他俯下身去，拨开海明威粗暴揉弄他性器的手，张口含住他滚烫的欲望根源——“不！”他尖声叫了起来，一下子泻了出来。

泽尔德含着他的精液同他接吻，他感到一处坚硬滚烫的东西抵着他的腰侧，他撇开脸，“泽尔德……”他哭着小声呻吟，被叫到名字的妖精终于在月光下现了原形，她卸了妆，轮廓深邃锋利，润碧的绿眸里盛满肆意的情欲，那嗓音分明属于男人。

“我在。”

海明威极为不屑地冷哼一声，咬了咬菲茨杰拉德的耳朵，“你终于知道了。”

他射在他的身体里，泽尔德笑盈盈抬高他的腿，就着海明威留在穴口和甬道里的精液肏了进去，菲茨杰拉德用手臂遮住自己的眼，他们的男孩难过得嗓子都哭哑了，泽尔德温柔地、温柔地吻他，告诉他之前那些家族决裂、关于他自己身世的谣言都是他自己放出来的。

“你应该信的，不过你信我，没有什么比这更让我高兴的了。”

他吻得温柔，两人身体的交界处却一下一下撞击得有力，海明威从背后将他抱在怀里，抑制住他想要射精的欲望。“太多次了，菲兹。对身体不好。”

“你他妈对我好就不该这么对我。”他崩溃地大喊，声音却又软又甜，他明显感觉到海明威又硬了。泽尔德咯咯笑出声，就好像他们在做爱的时候都不忘针锋相对，“别理他，和我一起。”

不知是谁开了瓶酒，血红的酒液浇在他的胸膛上，泽尔德着迷地蘸了红酒抹上他的眉梢，玉面柔肤，红唇白齿，“瞧，缪斯落下来了。”

 

他们的生活就像一部小说，他从未试图构思关于他们每个人的结局，因为就算他们在此刻活着亦或死去，这个故事也永远不会落幕。一部强烈暗示意味的电影正在大屏幕上放映片尾缠绵的曲子，10°的冰在波尔斯老牌琴酒的淡蓝色水泽中缓慢融化，泽尔德撩起菲茨杰拉德的一缕额发，轻轻地，轻轻地落下一个吻。

“可那又有什么关系呢？”海明威晃了晃水晶高脚杯，浅啜一口红酒，喂给他颤抖的蝴蝶，随后，他用一种夸张的咏叹调似的语气，在他们的极乐天堂里叹道：“重要的是，我们死之前正在做、即将要做的事。”

“这一刻，我们相爱。”

菲茨杰拉德伸出的手被握住，他永远在爱，也永远被爱。

 

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
